


You flew so high for me.

by IshidaTobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Season 3 Finale, Spoilers, definitely a first attempt, one nicely timed kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshidaTobio/pseuds/IshidaTobio
Summary: Set right after season 3 finale when Karasuno wins. I've had this in my drafts for a long while and I decided why not post it. It's my first attempt at writing praise kink, without going too much overboard or too OOC (hopefully, maybe). It's not the most original idea, but I felt like sharing my take on it. Enjoy^^
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	You flew so high for me.

The final whistle blew, announcing the match against Shiratorizawa ending, with Karasuno winning. The team hugged for a long while, screaming and crying, not believing the miracle they just performed, of course, all obtained through extreme hard work and determination.

They were retreating towards the club room, to celebrate going to nationals. Kageyama and Hinata’s faces were indescribable in this moment, their smiles of pure bliss filled the whole room, radiating brightly.

As they were walking through the hallways, Kageyama pulled Hinata by his jersey, whispering something in his ear. Hinata felt a shiver run down his spine and he was getting even more excited than he already was, if that were a possibility.

“Uhm, Kageyama and I will be a bit late. Sorry for our rudeness, we’ll make sure to make it back quickly to celebrate together. We’d like nothing more.” Hinata announced the rest of the team and bowed politely and apologetically.

“It’s fine. We have a bit of time to kill before the party. Just make sure not to stay longer than 2 hours.” Daichi responded, without even questioning their absence.

“We won’t. Thank you very much.” Kageyama and Hinata said in unison, bowing once more and running towards their hotel room. They raced all the way there, as they would anywhere they went, always making everything into a competition.

“I won!” beamed Kageyama, grinning at his partner.

“Yea, I’ll forgive you tonight, since _all of us_ won.” Hinata responded, his smile glowing brightly. Kageyama didn’t fight back this time, only nodded in full agreement.

The second they stepped into the hotel room, Kageyama smacked the door shut behind them with his foot, pinning Hinata against the nearby wall, slapping the wall next to his head flat and loud with his right hand. He stared so deeply in his eyes, that Hinata felt he was about to lose sense of reality very very soon. Kageyama’s blue eyes are so gorgeous and piercing, he felt he could drown himself in his gaze.

“We won.” Kageyama broke the silence.

“We won.” Hinata repeated like an echo and their eyes glistened with tears and admiration for each other, staring at each other like their life depended on it.

Kageyama reached out with his hand, the first movement breaking the still picture they seemed to be in before and gently caressed Hinata’s cheek, the tips of his fingers curling in his hair. He licked his lips and moved his face closer to Hinata’s, claiming his mouth in his own, drawing him upwards, with an insatiable force. It was so _so_ very gentle that Hinata felt like he was floating, no longer connected to the world, just him and Kageyama’s hands on him and his mouth on his own. Kageyama was never the super aggressive type in this scenario, but this was something entirely new. He was usually more forceful, more demanding and a tad reckless, but never overstepping a boundary, never doing something that would hurt Hinata in any way. Right now, however, he was treating Hinata like a fragile piece of art, worth the whole world.

He confessed earlier, back in the hallway that he wanted to praise him and this is how it started. The slow, agonizing kisses turned Hinata into a puddle of his former self, entranced, allowing himself to be completely led by Kageyama’s hands and lips. He felt the walls around him fading away, tiny moans and gasps were filling the room as Kageyama was masterfully pushing his buttons. Kageyama placed one arm on his back and bent over, placing the other one under his knees picking him up, like he was made of feathers. Now, he realized he really was floating, simply staring at his face as he was being carried away.

Kageyama carried him all the way to the bad and set him down, climbing on top of him. He held his own weight, with his arms on Hinata’s each side and pressed his head on Hinata’s chest.

“Whatever you want of me. Say it.” His voice was breaking, trying to hide his embarrassment and being overly excited at the same time.

“Huh?” Hinata felt his heart skip a beat blinking at him.

“I told you I’d praise you... for today.” Kageyama finally lifted his gaze from Hinata’s chest, looking up at him.

“You did so well. Oh my _god_.” He crawled upwards towards Hinata’s face and showered him with multiple tiny kisses.

Hinata’s heartbeat increased, feeling tingles down his spine, clearly wanting more.

“Say it more.” Hinata encouraged him.

“You were so good Hinata, always where I needed you to be.” Kageyama shoved his hands up his jersey, lifting it up above Hinata’s head. He took his own jersey off and bent over Hinata’s chest, trailing kisses up and down, making sure he wasn’t leaving any spot uncovered.

Hinata felt blood rushing everywhere and his erection growing, shivering and moaning so sweetly. Kageyama loved hearing his sounds, from tiny shy moans, to screams of pleasure, he relished drawing each and ever one of them out of Hinata. The kisses were becoming more frantic now, Kageyama added his tongue to the equation, alternating between kisses, small bites and licking Hinata’s skin, still glistening with sweat from the earlier race. He loved everything about Hinata, he loved watching every muscle in his body tense up as he was hitting his spikes, he loved his tenacity and overwhelming determination on the court and he loved their moments alone, when he was making an unintelligible mess out of him. He especially praised himself for the latter.

“Ka-kageyama, please, I can’t take this anymore.” Hinata jerked his hips upwards, his hard cock touching Kageyama’s chest through his shorts. Kageyama gasped and did a full body shiver.

“I told you Hinata, whatever you want today.” Kageyama reminded Hinata, noticing he was doubting himself, not sure if he should _really_ ask whatever he wanted from his partner.

“ _Anything._ ” Kageyama emphasized, curling his fingers around Hinata’s, locking his hands on the bed.

“Say- uhm.” Hinata stuttered, taking a deep breath and bracing himself. “Say my name and uhm- do something about that.” He jerked his hips up again.

“Shouyou, you did so great”, the trail of kisses was getting lower, “you hit every toss I sent you, you blocked that giant ace. You were _there,_ for everything. Always.” Kageyama got even lower now, grabbing Hinata’s shorts and boxers down alongside his kisses. Hinata’s body jolted as his cock was finally free and so close to Kageyama’s mouth.

“Tobio, please, more. T-touch me.” And it was Tobio’s time to shiver and miss a few heartbeats as he heard his name from Shouyou’s lips. It meant so much to him, he felt so wanted and so accepted and special each time Shouyou used his name. He let out a low whimper as he touched Shouyou’s cock, gripping the base with his fingers and swiping his tongue all the way up to the head. Nothing else existed in the world for them, but themselves, Tobio and Shouyou.

“Aaah- ngh- Tobio.” Shouyou’s fingers started sliding through his dark, silky hair. He grabbed a fistful of it and arched his back as Tobio’s mouth finally lowered and devoured him, sliding all the way down and up, leaving a trail of saliva and precum. Shouyou’s moans became feral and Tobio growled as he was taking in the sweet, salty taste. He lifted his mouth off him and traced two fingers around the head. Shouyou winced in anticipation and Tobio quickly sank back down with his mouth, placing his wet fingers near his hole. Shouyou parted his legs even more, allowing for more access as Tobio carefully pushed one inside, drawing a lifeless cry out of him. He pushed deeper groaning at how easy it went inside, going for the second finger, sliding it inside.

“Tobio, faster, please.” Hinata whined, impatient to have him inside. Tobio obliged going deeper feeling for his prostate and searched his face, for proof when he found it. Hinata stared down at him, drowning in the sight, meeting his feral eyes calculating the next move meticulously, his mouth wrapped around his cock sliding up and down and his fingers moved deep inside him.

“Fuck stop, please, I can’t cum yet, I need you- inside.” Tobio growled, making a mental note about how he’ll die at the very hands of Hinata Shouyou any time they do this and pulled his fingers out, much to his discomfort. He sat down between his legs, taking off the rest of his own clothes and throwing them aside, now revealing his own cock, hard and dripping.

Hinata lifted himself up, resting on his arms and his face turned red.

“Tobio, you said you’ll- uhm” Shouyou stopped and thought whether this was too much. Tobio could literally see the wheels inside his head spinning, pondering on what to say next. Hinata wasn’t dumb that much he knew, but he was never serious about anything else than volleyball.

“Anything, yes.” Tobio reassured him, knowing him all too well.

“T-touch yourself and say more nice things, a-about why you wanna do this to me.” Shouyou looked away embarrassed, the end of his sentence being barely audible. He was now ready to be called a dumbass and made fun of or laughed at. Instead, Tobio blinked in shock and extended his legs in sitting position and placed his fingers on his own cock, moving up and down, panting. His fingers were already wet and hot from being inside Hinata as he placed them on his own cock.

“Hinata-“ but Shouyou pouted. “Shouyou-,” Tobio quickly corrected himself, shivering at how much Hinata also loved hearing him say his name and he continued, “-you were incredible, the way you gave it your all. You moved so well, so fast, so good.”

Shouyou got up and sat on his knees in front of Tobio, reaching for his cock. He bent down and stuck his tongue out, licking it, tasting Tobio and himself from Tobio’s fingers. Tobio turned white, barely breathing and gripped the base of his cock tightly, trying his very hardest not to cum all over his partner’s lips right now.

“You don’t have to. I’m the one p-praising you.” But Shouyou ignored him and went on, taking Tobio in his mouth about halfway through.

“Aaa-ngh-Shouyou, wait, please. I won’t last. You’re too-fuck- I wanna be inside you, can- can I?” His breath became erratic, trembling from Shouyou’s keen eyes on him as he slid his mouth up and down his cock.

“Yes, please.” Shouyou threw himself back on the bed and opened his legs. Kageyama jumped faster than light, already on him, bent over and positioned near his hole. He pushed inside and felt Shouyou’s warmth and tightness welcoming and claiming him inside.

“Always.So.Damn.Tight.” He groaned and growled as he pushed deeper, accompanying Shouyou’s cries and moans. Finally fully inside, he started moving, it was excruciatingly slow at first, getting both of them used with the feeling all over again, while also trying not to cum in less than 5 seconds. He set a slow but steady rhythm, taking Shouyou’s hands in his own, locking them on the bed. His lips smacked into Shouyou’s, messy and nearly missing, devouring his mouth, breathing into each other, muffling their sounds.

“So- mm- high- mm for-.” Unintelligible words came out of him as neither wanted to break the kiss. Tobio switched to Shouyou’s ear and whispered with a deep voice, panting furiously at the same time.

“You flew so high for me. You ran so fast. You were always there. You have _no idea_ how much I- ngh, oh fuck- need you.” Shouyou trembled hard as Tobio’s words pierced him, relishing in each and every praise, shuddering under the magnificent sound of his voice. His cock inside him didn’t make it any easier on him as his whole body burned with excitement.

“You too, you know.” He finally spoke, grabbing Tobio’s head with his hands. Tobio stopped moving, but he was still so deep inside of him. “You say you want to tell me these things, but it’s no different the other way around. You’re the most amazing setter and jumping for you made me fall in love with volleyball all over again. It’s the best feeling in the world, playing with you on the court.”

With that being said, Tobio cried and pumped himself harder into him, wrapping his arms around him so tightly and buried his face in his neck. He cursed and came violently inside of him, wave after wave, moaning loudly, his voice taking a higher tone than ever before, screaming his name in between. Shouyou came as well, his cock stuck between their bodies, feeling so filled up and loved and cherished, writhing underneath him for more friction.

They fell flat and Tobio mustered all the force he could to hold off his weight, not to crush him underneath. They were breathing heavily and sighed in unison.

Shouyou has always been brutally honest, which is what Tobio was somewhat afraid off. While he’s usually wrecking his brain to say what he means, or to understand what the others mean, reading too much into it – Shouyou is already there, spilling out his thoughts, in the most honest and genuine way.

Tobio moved on the side, taking Shouyou along with him. They laid back face to face now. Tobio wrapped himself around him, one hand flat on his back and the other on his head tangled in his hair. Shouyou knew how much he meant for Tobio, but in this moment, he felt like the most special and precious being in the world, so he returned the favor, hugging Tobio back, smaller hands reaching behind him, pulling him as close as he could. They were silent for a long time afterwards, until they mustered the force necessary to get up, put on clothes and run back, in time for the party.


End file.
